Dreams Only Last For A Night
by YoCheckMyFlow
Summary: Annabeth just wants to be alone, But when she meets Percy, an unlikely hero,all that changes. He takes her on adventures through Greece, takes her to meet crazy people, and turns her world upside down. Stay awake, Because Dreams only Last For A Night. AU
1. Chapter 1

Dreams Only Last For A Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song

AN: This is my first story multi chapter story, at least the first one I've submitted. I would love to know what you think of it I'll attempt to update as much as possible, but that's sorta hard when your not always is the writing mood. I won't keep you waiting any longer, without further ado: Dreams Only Last for a Night

**o.o.o**

_Before you ask witch way to go_

_Remember where you've been._

_Stay Awake!_

_Get a grip and get out, your safe,_

_From the weight of the world._

_Just take a second to set things straight._

_I'll be fine!_

_Even though I'm not always right,_

_I can count on the sun to shine _

_**Dedication takes a life time, **_

_**But Dreams only last for a night.**_

Chapter 1

All Annabeth Chase wanted was to be alone. She didn't want help, she didn't need help. She wished peoople would let her be, she had a brain, why not let her use it. She could be completely self reliant, if they only let her. By "they" she meant the servants that worked in her father's manner house. The treated her like a child, they smothered her constantly. Wading on her, doing this, doing that, like she couldn't do it her self.

So there she lay, in her large canopied bed, pretending to be asleep. She planed to wait for the last servant to leave her courters before she got out of bed. She was prepared to wait as long as it took. She hated them, all of them. But as luck would have it, the last maid wandered out a bit earlier then expected. She waited a few more seconds before pushing the blankets of her and sitting up. She sat quietly, listening for her family. She heard a distant sound of silverware clanking together, her family was eating there morning meal. She slung her legs over the side of her bed and padded quietly to the terrace.

It was a beautiful day in Greece. The sun was shining over the ocean, making it glow orange. The birds were singing songs worthy of Apollo himself. She took a deep breath of salt air thinking about the day ahead of her. She ran back to her room and quickly got dressed for the day; she wore a simple white, one shouldered dress that extended to a few inches above her knees with a thin gold belt on which a bronze knife was strapped. Gold circlets adorned her hair, arms and neck. Her long blonde hair was woven along her side. She slung a small bag over her shoulder, and walked back out to the terrace.

She walked all the way to the right side were the wall was coverd with ivy. She sat on the terrace wall, her feet dangling as she looked for hand and foot holds she could use to climb down. She had done this almost every day to avoid her family and the onslaught of servants. As she was about to swing herself over the edge, her stomach gave out a low growl. She was hungry. She sighed and turned back on to the terrace.

She walked through the halls of the manner as if she was walking to her death. She hated her family, they all thought she was a freak. Her own father thought she was a mistake. Her step mother wouldn't let Annabeth near her normal children. All because she was a demi-god. Her mother was Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, this made her prone to attacks and other annoying obstacles. When she reached the vast dining area, she saw her family was already halfway through the meal. "Oh, Annabeth darling, nice to see you up and about," her father said eyeing he as if she were a rabid dog chasing after him. She spread some butter on half of a bagel and was about to walkout the door when her step mother spoke, "And where are you going?" Annabeth turned around slowly, trying not to let her anger show; she cleared her throut softly then said with false politeness, "To visit my dear mother." Her step mother's face went very pale and her father choked on his orange juice. She then turned around and walked out the door with a smug girl plastered on her pretty face.

**O.O**

AN: The first chapter is always the hardest…. Well I should have the next chapter up soon so bare with me. Uhhhh…. I could use a beta reader so if your interested let me know

Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams Only Last For A Night

AN: Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been reeeeally busy. I wanted to answer a few questions that I received so here they are:

Yes, Annabeth is still a demi-god.

The story is, for the most part set in ancient Greece, but it's my twisted version. You'll see what I mean in chapters to come.

Well, I'll get to the story now. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own……

**o.o**

Chapter 2

So she lied.

Her appointment with her mother wasn't until the next day, but she knew her answer would get a rise out of her step mother. She just loved making her family uncomfortable.

She wandered through the cobble-stone streets of Greece, with no idea where she was going. She just wandered along; passing street venders that sold everything from clothes to food. The sun was shining down, and children were playing all around her. She walked and walked, occasionally stopping to see what some one was selling.

She soon found her self fallowing crowds to the arena. She hated it there; all that went on was sadistic freaks paying good money to watch idiots fight monsters you could find anywhere. None of then had to fight for their lives in the real world. None of them were worth her time and money. Yet she found herself buying a ticket and making her way though the crowded stands.

In the center of the arena a fight was going on, but she payed no attention to it. She was to busy looking at the rows and rows of teenaged girls screaming and cheering. She took a seat in one of the last rows, far away from the girls. She looked at the match, and realized why all of them were there. In the center of the arena stood a boy around her age, she couldn't see much from so far away, but from what she could tell, he had shaggy black hair and extremely tanned skin. He was tall and scrawny, more like a deckhand then a warrior, although he was definitely muscular. He walked around the fighting zone with a sort of clumsiness that made him seem lazy, in a graceful way. He wore a plain white tunic with a bronze breastplate over it. He carried a long bronze sword and no shield. Either this kid was crazy or just plain suicidal.

He was up against three snake women, and he didn't stand a chance. He swung his sword around in a lazy way that made him seem arrogant. He smiled and waved to the crowd of girls as if the monsters standing before him were no threat at all. He skirted around the monsters, still playing with the crowd as he waited for one of them to strike.

When one of the monsters struck, there was a collective gasp from the crowd. The monster thrusted her spear in the boy's direction, but he caught it with the hilt of his sword. The whole fight felt like it was going in slow motion. The boy rotated his sword, knocking the spear out of the monster's scaly hand and then drove his sword into its stomach in a matter of seconds. All traces of laziness were gone now as he lunged at the two remaining monsters. He took the first one out before anyone could see what had happened, then decapitated the second one with a well aimed slice. The crowds went wild as he smiled up at them.

All of his arrogance and laziness returned as the girls started throwing money at him. This made Aannabeth's blood boil. He wasn't that special! She stormed out of the stands in a huff.

What she didn't notice was a pair of green eyes following her out.

**o.o**

AN: Dude!!!!! I'm so tiered!!!!! But I really wanted to get this chapter up for u guys. Tell me what you think, I'd love to answer any questions for you, or if your looking for random things to laugh about check out my profile. I'm looking for a beta, so if your interested Pm me or email or whatever. Thanks for reading :D

YCMF


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams Only Last For A Night

AN: Ah, yet another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been reeeealy busy. I finally got Microsoft Word on my laptop, and now I'm out of school. If you like the story, or want to say something review. I won't keep you waiting anymore...

Disclaimer: don't own...

**O.O**

Chapter 3

Annabeth woke up to another sunny day in Greece. Again she waited for all the servants to leave before she got out of bed. She was supposed to meet her mother today. Needless to say, she was restless. Her mother had her schedule frequent meetings to discuss school, studies, and anything her mother could pretend to listen about. Annabeth was always guarded, and stiff with her mother. Athena was not known for her kindness, in fact, she was known for being brutal and cold-hearted. Great.

She wore her usual white dress with gold circlets and a belt, but added some owl themed jewelry to please her mother. She had her knife tucked under her belt again, and her small bag. She lingered over her hair for a moment before deciding on a smart bun at the base of her neck.

She wasted no time walking out to the terrace and hoisting herself on to the railing. She swung her legs over the edge and scooted over to the wall. She located hand and foot holes, looked around, and pulled herself off of the rail. She reached the ground quickly. She crept along the side of their beach side home, her flat sandals padding softly on the sandy earth. She walked on the beach until she was sure no one could see her from her house, and then she walked towards the town.

The streets were busy again today. The stalls were so inviting, but she had to hurry. Athena liked her children to be prompt, which meant that she should be early. She started on her walk to the mountain; it was just at the far side of the city. Only demi-gods were allowed in the gods' throne room, but normal mortals were allowed to worship in the many temples at the base of the mountain. Mortals don't have the stamina to climb the mountain anyway. But a demi-god could do it and barely break a sweat. But it was a hot day, so naturally she was sweating like a pig by the time she reached the stair case leading to the throne room.

The staircase it's self was a sight to see, it was just a narrow walk strait up the side of the mountain. Then at the top it opened up to a wide walk way. The Throne room was the size of a mid sized amphitheatre. All white marble and pillars. It was beautiful. She was admiring its architectural beauty for fifteen minutes before she remembered why she was there. She groaned. Meetings with her mother were not pleasant; Silences filled with questions her mother could care less about and half baked answers. The best part by far was leaving. She started up the mountain with a feeling of dread welling in her stomach.

She walked is silence, no whistling, humming, nothing. Occasionally she would stop to take a break and sip water from her canteen, then stored it safely back in her bag, and continue walking. She was almost to the walk way at around two o'clock. Her mom should be there any minute. She rushed in to the throne room and stood before the simple marble throne that belonged to the goddess. Now all she had to do was wait for her mother to zap into her throne.

She waited, and waited. For two whole hours she waited in the throne room. She had been stood up. Or possibly forgotten about. By her own mother. she ran out of the room. _By my own mother, _she thought to herself as she sat down in front of a pillar. She rested her back against it, pulled her knees to her chest, and moped.

She had no idea how long she sat there with her head down. But after a while she heard foot steps. She didnt bother to look up, because surely who ever it was wouldn't disturb her. She was just sitting there when she heard a small cough. She looked up a little and was greeted by the sight of a pair of worn sneakers attacked to a pair of tan legs. Who ever it was bent over to get a better look at her. He had shaggy black hair and deeply tanned skin. His eyes were a startling green, like the sea. He was looking at her with a look of pure curiosity. She stared back with her stormy grey eyes and for a while the just sat there.

He was the first to break the silence. "What are you doing?" he asked flashing a lopsided smile. She glared at him. She knew who he was, the boy from the arena. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting." He cocked an eyebrow at her sarcastic remark. "You just looked upset, I wanted to ask if you were ok." she was surprised that he cared "I'm fine "she said, but apparently she was far from convincing. " Yeah, ok, I'll pretend to believe that. Why are you up here anyway?" he asked her, surprisingly dropping the subject. She wasn't going to tell him, but she found that her mouth didn't want that. She found her self telling the stranger every thing that had happened to her, from coming to meet her mother to being stood up. He listened with out cutting in, occasionally nodding or cocking an eyebrow. When she was done, he was silent for a few minutes as if he was contemplating. "That bites," he said finally "I would never let my dad do that to me. But I don't schedule meetings. When I feel like climbing all the way up here I do, and my dad always sees me." She just looked at him, he was so strange. "You know what?" he asked getting up. She finally got a full look at him. He was wearing a simple white tunic with a black studded belt. His bronze sword was tucked under it. "What?" she asked. "Let me show you how it's done." He flashed another lopsided smile and offered his hand. She just looked at his out stretched hand for a moment before taking it.

He pulled her up with ease and leading her into the throne room, all the while, never letting go of her hand. When they got in side he turned to her and said "stay here" and gave her that grin she was starting to get used to. He walked over to a throne that looked like a larger version of a fishing chair with a holder for a fishing pole. He turned to her and smirked. She suddenly realized what he was going to do. He reached up and jumped to get tot the seat of the chair, then pulled his body up. "Are you crazy!" she screamed. "Probably a little" he answered smiling as he got himself all the way on the chair. She just gawked at him as he stood up and started jumping around on the chair like it was some sort of trampoline. She couldn't help but laugh at this boy, who was clearly making a scene just to cheer her up. He sat back down and gracefully jumped from the char and walked back to her. "That always gets his attention."

**O.O**

AN: It has literally been forever sence I updated, and I'm sorry. But I should have more time this summer. Stick with me, and review :D

YCMF


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreams Only Last For A Night**

**AN: It's been way to long since I've updated, I'm sorry. Thanks to all my amazing reviewers ****I love you guys. I won't keep u waiting any longer….**

**O.O**

Chapter 4

There was a faint tinkling sound, and the stranger shot Annabeth another lopsided grin before turning back to the throne where a man was starting to materialize. The man looked just like the young stranger, with thick black hair, deeply tanned skin, and sea green eyes. They even had the same facial structure.

"Percy!" the man she assumed was Poseidon greeted the stranger who's name was apparently Percy. "What's up Daddio?"Percy replied with a weird mock solute and a smile. "Nothing is up Son. Oh dear, how rude of you to not introduce me to your lady friend here," he said gesturing to Annabeth. Percy blushed slightly before replying smoothly, "I would father, but I don't actually know her that well." He turned to face her giving her a goofy look. She cleared her throat before answering with a polite " Annabeth Chase sir."

"Ah, a daughter of Athena by the looks of you young lady." She stiffened but replied with a simple "Yes sir." Poseidon gave her a polite nod and a quiet smile before turning back to his son. He asked question that he actually seemed interested in hearing the answers to. Percy always answered with casual modesty. Poseidon would ask questions like "When was your last quest?" and Percy would answer "Just a few weeks ago." She stayed quiet, and found herself smiling slightly at the conversation. They just acted so… Family like.

At Last the talking started to die down a little. She had no idea why she had stayed with them as long as she did, but she was pleased that she did. Percy turned to her and pointed to the door so they could walk out together. As they were walking out Poseidon called out "Say hello to your mother for me, and nice to meet you Miss. Chase." Percy smiled and threw a quick "Will Do" over his shoulder. Annabeth Smiled and waved.

They walked down the mountain in silence. He swung his arms when he walked and occasionally stumbled. "Can I walk you home?" he asked. She hesitated before answering, should she let him and risk getting caught by her family? "Sure," she said, "but you'll have to be quiet." His lips spread into that goofy grin that was growing on her. "I can do quiet." he said cockily. She rolled her eyes and he started to laugh, but he was cut off by his foot getting caught and his body hitting the pavement with a loud thump. Now Annabeth was laughing.

He pulled himself of the ground, still laughing. The walked together through the streets with him doing most of the talking. She listened to the many stories he had from his long quests, from his many fights in the arena, and from his childhood. She told him a bout her step family and how she hated them. He laughed all the time; this made her wonder how many other people were this happy all the time. They were nearing her house, and she told him how they would have to sneak around to the back side of the large manor. He was up for the adventure.

They crept around the side, avoiding the many servant exits. The thin grass under their feet was fading into sand as they got closer to the beach. They were right under her terrace when she turned to say good bye to him. She began to wave awkwardly when he pulled her in to a quick hug. She blushed and then gathered her wits to give him a quick wave. He grinned back yet again. She smiled back and looked for her first hand holds to climb up to the terrace. She made it up pretty fast and she was about to walk through the door when she heard a quiet "Psssst!" She bolted to the terrace wall and looked down to see Percy looking up at her. "Meet me at the arena tomarrow, around noon!" He whisper shouted up to her. He gave her no time to argue before running off. She just looked after him wondering what the next day would bring.

**O.O**

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but here it is. The next chapter** **is kinda funny, but it might be a while before I update. So keep the reviews coming and I'll review faster. Thanx.**

**YCMF **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreams Only Last for a Night**

**AN: Sorry for the super long wait! I've had this written for a while, but I never typed it out :/ I haven't lost interest in this story, I just haven't written it out yet.**

**O.o**

**Dreams Only Last For A Night**

**Chapter 5:**

Annabeth woke the next morning with an air of unease filling her body. To go, or not to go? That was the question. She dressed casual like she would any other day, with a white one shoulder dress with a skinny leather belt, her dagger tucked in. Her hair fell in soft golden waves down her back and gold circlets adorned her arms. She grabbed her small bag and made her way to the terrace wall.

As she climbed down the side of the manor she thought again about what the boy had said. Meet him at the arena? What did he want with her? Maybe he wanted to talk to her… She could find no reason for her _not_ to go, except that she hated the crowds of teenaged girls that would no doubt be there to fawn over him. She had no real reason to be mad at Percy, he'd been nothing but kind to her thus far, and he really did seem like a nice person. She would go, see what he wanted. It couldn't hurt to branch out from her usual routine.

She took her time heading to the arena, stopping to buy an apple and a new belt. When she finally got to the admissions tent it was around noon, the sun beating down on the many spectators. She made her way through the stands, sitting away from the horde of girls.

The fight was in full swing. It was Percy against three fully grown telekines. He was sweating under his breast plate, and there was dirt smeared across his cheeks and in his damp hair. Despite all this he seemed completely at ease. The first beast lunged and Percy side stepped and brought his sward down on its shoulder. The second one slashed its claws in his direction and Percy jumped to the side, lashed out at the third monster launching himself off its slowly dissolving body. With one final slash, Percy was standing alone.

The crowd went crazy and threw money at him as he waved. Annabeth laughed as a stray coin bounced off the back of his head as he walked to the edge of the fighting area. She waited for most of the people to leave before making her way towards him. He was talking to a few boys around his age. One of them was holding out a jug of water. Percy accepted it, looking a bit sluggish. He took a sip, and then poured the rest over his head. Instantly he looked rejuvenated. She was about five seats away when he saw her. His face lit up.

"You came!"

"Umm, yeah." She said smiling sheepishly, not expecting such a reaction.

"I want you to meet my friends. This is Grover," he said pointing to the boy who had given him the water. He had curly brown hair and some scruff on his chin. He waved to her.

"He's a satyr" Sure enough, he had goat legs sticking out from under his tunic.

"This is my cousin Nico, Son of Hades," he said gesturing to a boy with dark olive skin, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a black tunic with a black pyramid stud belt and heavy combat boots. A short black sword was tucked into his belt. He nodded in her general direction before returning his gaze to Percy. He ignored the awkward silence and pushed on.

"We're going to the market place soon, wanna come along?" Percy grinned crookedly at her.

"Well I –"she began, not wanting to intrude.

"Please! We can hang out, shop a little, eat a little. I don't know what we'll do, but it'll be fun!"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Grover said, smiling at her.

"I guess anything's better then going home." She said, giving up any argument she may have had.

She felt some what at ease with these boys. It's not every day she got to talk to people her own age, let alone demigods. She liked to be alone because no one could relate to her, but she had a feeling these boys could.

"Great!" Percy said, his smile getting even bigger. He hopped over the wall separating them and grabbed bag by Grover's hooves, slinging it over his shoulder.

"And we're off!" Percy said, laughing a little. Grover and Nico followed him to the exit, leaving Annabeth behind a little. She was in over her head; she couldn't handle his constant happiness. She was about to come up with some excuse as to why she couldn't go when Nico of all people turned around.

"You're coming aren't you?" he said looking at her with piercing black eyes. This was her chance. She was about to say no, but something about the way he was looking at her held her back. It was somewhere between pleading and aloof, and she just couldn't do it

"I guess."

"Good." He said with a quick, fleeting smile, "I don't think I could handle them all on my own."

She laughed and began walking to catch up with them.

"They can't be that bad." She said, trying to convince herself.

"You have no idea." He said somberly. She laughed again and he joined in.

How bad could they be right?

"Hey guys look!" Percy called from a near by merchants booth. She turned to see him holding up the ugliest statue she had ever seen and Grover a few booths down trying on a hideous scarf.

"I think my mom will love it!" Percy said, digging through his backpack for his money.

Nico slapped his and to his forehead and sighed. Annabeth just watched.

"What, you don't like it?"

**O.o**

**AN: That's it! Review and I promise the next update won't take as long Thanks for reading1**

**-YCMF**


End file.
